Voldemort's Enterprise
by revieT
Summary: UPDATED A bringing together of Harry Potter and Star Trek: Due to a temporal disturbance, the Enterprise D finds Ronald and Hermione Weasley, as well as their infant daughter.  But with them comes their greatest foe, can the crew defeat Lord Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1: The Anzar

I do not own any of these characters, they are the property of Star Trek, and JK Rowling. This is just a fanfic, I mean no harm.

Voldemort's Enterprise

Chapter One: The Anzar

As the USS Enterprise—NCC-1701 D—traversed the blackness of space at slow warp velocity, elongated stars passed by its side from countless light-years away. Captain Jean-Luc Picard observed this lazily as he sat facing the window of his ready-room. Glad to be free of disruption for a few hours, he turned upon the swivel of his chair to face his desk and pressed the log button of his desktop computer.

"_Captain's Log Stardate 43650.2, the Enterprise is en route to the Alpha-Zeta 14 Star Cluster to engage in scientific research of unusual temporal phenomena emerging from a collapsing red-giant in that cluster. As we are not due to begin this assignment for another week, we are only proceeding at warp two, and are glad for a few days of light duty."_

A few days of light duty was definitely a welcome change of pace to the Enterprise. For the past several months they had seen their share of action, mostly in patrol of the Romulan Neutral Zone. At present, however, shifts were becoming far lighter in work-loads, and more enjoyable. Off-duty hours found the senior staff either in ten-forward or in Commander Riker's quarters playing poker. Other than Data conducting his usual share of experiments in the science laboratories between said poker games, the ship was running with her crew practically unconscious; performing duties each of them could very well do in their sleep.

Captain Picard stood and walked to the couch which resided in his ready room. After sitting down, he picked up the book he had been enjoying during his own off-duty hours—_Principle Writings in Cardassian Archeology_—but before he could delve into a fascinating article about Quadrelian Runes…

"_Bridge to Captain Picard,"_ came Lieutenant Worf's voice over the intercom.

"Picard here," the captain replied, trying not to sound terribly annoyed.

"_Captain, we are picking up a distress call from the Alpha-Zeta 14 Star Cluster. A Terellian freighter seems to have suffered from some kind of discharge from the red giant we're assigned to research."_

"What exactly do you mean by 'some kind of discharge,' Mr. Worf?"

"_We're not sure, Captain, the message cuts off after that point."_

"Very well Mr. Worf, have Mr. Crusher increase speed to Warp Nine, that should get us there in about an hour…"

"_1.246 hours to be precise, sir,"_ came Data's voice.

"Thank you Mr. Data," Said Picard, now quite annoyed. "I'll join you on the bridge in a moment."

At that moment, Picard pressed the communications button on his desktop computer and indicated to the computer that he wished to address the ship.

"_This is the Captain, all senior officers to the bridge, man yellow alert, this is not a drill."_

Following this announcement, Picard stood and exited his ready room onto the lighter, larger bridge. Lieutenant Worf stood behind the weapons and communications station as usual, manning his daily shift, while Acting Ensign Wesley Crusher manned the helm, with Data at OPPS.

"Mr. Worf put the distress call on audio," ordered Picard as the door to the main turbolift opened, and first Officer William Riker entered the bridge, followed by Dr. Crusher, Chief Engineer Geordi LaForge, and Councilor Troi.

"Trouble Captain?" asked Riker casually as if he half expected something like this to occur. As Riker spoke, Captain Picard placed his hand up signaling for Riker to wait for a moment while the fragmented distress call came over the bridge's audio speakers.

"_This… Terrellian Freigh… Anzar… we... Some kind of… discharge… Alpha Zeta 14b…"_ The Message stopped transmitting.

"Alpha Zeta 14b?" began Riker. "That's the star we've been assigned to investigate."

"Indeed number one."

"Strange," said Data simply.

"Mr. Data is there something of consequence you wish to report?" asked Picard.

"Sir," Data began looking at his console. "The interference of this message appears to be caused by temporal phasing."

"Explain."

"The location of the transmission is phasing in and out of our space-time continuum."

"How is this possible?"

"The position of the Anzar is approximately three astronomical units from the star under study Captain. I believe that we can assume that the so-called 'discharge' is resultant from the very temporal phenomena under investigation."

"Obviously Data," began Geordi. "But the Terellian vessel was traveling, as you say, three AU's from the star, that should have been more than enough of a safe distance."

"I have a theory, but it will require further research," Data said. "Geordi, will you accompany me in star-lab three."

Geordi nodded, Data's face then turned to Captain Picard.

"With your permission Captain…" he began.

"Agreed," Picard replied.

Dozens of scientific research laboratories traversed the labyrinth that was the USS Enterprise, and Data and Geordi were probably the only two officers on board who knew all of them proficiently. Both Data and Geordi passionately devoted themselves to scientific research of various kinds as a hobby; this made them a nearly inseparable pair, as many of their off-duty hours were spent in the various labs of the Enterprise. This also made them two of the most valuable officers on the ship as their keen ability to recognize scientific phenomena, and proficiency at laboratory study had saved the enterprise on more than several occasions.

Star-Lab 4 was a typical scientific laboratory with testing devices, measuring devices, scanning equipment, computers, et cetera. On the primary viewscreen of the lab rested a computer-generated tactical image of the Alpha-Zeta 14b red giant, while several grey computer-generated blips rested in what would have been the star's core. It was upon these blips that Geordi LaForge's visor-aided eyes were focused

"The Star's normal enough, except for the large concentration of neutrino energy emissions in its core (A/N I know nothing about science, please forgive my ignorance)," LaForge began.

"These neutrino emissions generate the temporal displacement which we are to investigate. It is the reason why solar plasma molecules throughout the star seem to be phasing in and out of our current time." Data said. "However, if neutrino emissions become too concentrated in a single area of the star, it could result in an explosion causing a sizeable shockwave, perhaps this is what the Anzar meant when it spoke of a 'discharge.' Furthermore, it is conceivable that such a shockwave generated by a neutrino explosion could contain temporal residue from the neutrino emissions."

Geordi nodded as he contemplated what Data was explaining, he turned to a computer console and began to punch in certain specifications.

"Yeah, but the problem is that it's all theoretical Data," he began. "None of that has ever occurred before."

"Indeed such an event is not on record," Data agreed.

"Computer," Geordi said as he continued to punch instructions into the console. "Can you create a graphic model based on the specifications I've entered?"

"_Specifications imply multiple potential results,"_ Came the female computer's voice.

As the computer spoke, Data approached another computer console and began typing.

"Computer, are the calculations I am entering potentially compatible with Lieutenant LaForge's specifications?"

"_Affirmative,"_ The Computer's voice replied. _"A concentrated neutrino emission explosion, causing a level 2 shockwave capable of reaching a starship three Astronomical Units distant could potentially cause temporal abnormalities on said vessel… abnormalities include…"_

"Thank you computer," said LaForge who was not interested in a thirty-minute long list.

"Unfortunately Geordi, we are as we have begun," Data began. "We only know that our hypothesis is possible, but we do not know how likely."

"Hmm, at least we have a theory," said LaForge.

After disengaging the computer protocols the two were working on, LaForge and Data proceeded to exit the star-lab and head for the nearest turboshaft.

"Time to arrival at Alpha-Zeta 14b, Mr. Crusher?" asked Captain Picard as he sat in the central chair in the middle of the Enterprise bridge.

"Approximately 30 minutes, sir," Replied Wesley Crusher at helm.

Data and Geordi had been testing their theory in the star lab for some time now, and Captain Picard was growing restless. Though none of this was out of the ordinary for the Enterprise crew, neither Picard, nor his bridge crew liked waiting. Though for now, there was nothing they could do, they were traveling at maximum reasonable warp speed, and such speed was not good enough to alleviate their boredom.

It was then that the door to the main turbolift opened and Data and Geordi entered the bridge. Data proceeded immediately to relieve the junior officer who had taken over the OPPS station at the front of the bridge for him, while Geordi took his post at the bridge's engineering relay. Upon sitting down, Data immediately turned upon the swivel of his chair to face Captain Picard.

"Captain we are no closer to understanding what has happened to the Anzar than when we began sir," he said.

"We have at least validated the possibility of our theory though, Captain," Geordi continued.

"But there are at least seventy-three independent possibilities which reasonably fit the current results."

Captain Picard shrugged, slightly frustrated at their inability to adequately prepare him for what might lie ahead.

"Well then, we'll just have to test your theory upon arrival," Picard began. "In any case, report."

"It is my belief, that a high concentration of neutrino emissions caused a temporal explosion which resulted in a level 2 shockwave which overtook the Anzar causing massive damage and temporal phasing sir, but as I said there are seventy-three reasonable causes, this is merely the first I have been able to derive," Data said.

"Will these temporal disturbances interfere with our ability to rescue the survivors, Data?" Asked Riker.

"Unknown sir," Data began, "since we do not know the exact nature of these disturbances, we cannot adequately postulate what their results will be."

"Or whether or not the exact same thing that happened to the Anzar will happen to us," said Riker.

After almost another half-hour of waiting, to the relief of all on the bridge, Wesley Crusher's voice announced with repressed joy…

"We're arriving at the Alpha-Zeta 14b, sir."

"Put the Anzar on screen, Ensign," Ordered Picard.

A drifting, obviously damaged, cargo vessel appeared on the viewer. Also visible was the star, Alpha-Zeta 14b. A purplish colored gaseous substance was being vented from the aft section of the drifting vessel.

"Sensors detecting twelve life-signs aboard the vessel, Captain," said Data.

"Bridge to Transporter-room one, Chief O'Brien," said Captain Picard.

"_O'Brien Here,"_

"Mr. O'Brien, coordinate with transporter room two and beam the survivors off of that vessel!"

"_Aye Captain,_"

Captain Picard then turned to his first officer with a repressed hint of jealousy. Picard would have liked nothing but to accompany Riker on the mission to which he was assigning him, but given safety regulations governing the position of a Starfleet captain, he was forced to remain onboard the Enterprise.

"Number One, prepare an away-team and begin an investigation!" ordered Picard.

Riker nodded, "Aye Sir. Data, Geordi, your with me."

"_Transporter Room to Bridge,"_ Came Chief O'Brien's voice over the intercom. _"Captain, we're having trouble locking on to three of the lifesigns."_

Before Picard could respond, Data interrupted…

"Captain, our sensors show that the Anzar is caught in Alpha-Zeta 14b's gravity, she has only one hour before the temperature aboard will exceed maximum tolerance for humanoid exposure."

Picard reacted almost instinctively: "Mr. Worf lock on a tractor-bream."

"We have insufficient power to resist the gravitational forces of a red giant at this distance, Captain," Data Spoke.

"Can't we at least delay the Anzar's destruction?" Riker asked.

"Not by any significant period of time, sir."

Picard sighed to himself, a perfect opportunity to come to an understanding of what a star with this much neutrino energy could do was about to be wasted.

"Damn!" Picard exclaimed.

"Sir the vessel is losing life-support," Data claimed, as it seemed that things could not possibly get any worse. "At this rate, the vessel will lose oxygen in approximately twenty minutes.

"Captain," This time, the bridge crew was surprised to learn that it was councilor Troi who was speaking. After a small pause of shock, Troi continued: "I'm detecting something, mental activity of a highly advanced discipline."

"Emanating from the three remaining survivors?" asked Picard.

"Yes, as well as confusion sir, they do not know where they are or why they are there, yet I believe them to be extremely intelligent," Troi said. "Captain, they are very frightened, especially for the safety of the third."

"Do you detect any evidence of mal-intent?"

"None Captain, only worry, genuine worry," Troi continued. "Captain I believe that I can be of service to the away-team."

Picard then turned his attention back to Chief O'Brien in the Transporter Room.

"Mr. O'Brien, why can't you get a lock on them?"

"_I can't understand it sir,"_ O'Brien's voice replied. _"It's like their lifesigns are phasing in and out of our space-time continuum. It's affected the entire section of the ship they're occupying, perhaps if they were moved to a different section of that ship."_

Picard nodded: "Understood, Picard out." Picard then turned to Riker: "Number One we'll send two away-teams, Mr. Data and Mr. LaForge will attempt to gather any data they can on what happened to the Anzar. You, Dr. Crusher, and Councilor Troi will attempt to locate the survivors and get them to a section of the ship from which they can be beamed to the Enterprise. You have a limited time so I want you to understand…"

"Our first responsibility is to the survivors' safety," Said Riker, finishing Picard's sentence.

"Exactly Number One," Picard replied. "Assemble in transporter Room One."

"Aye Sir,"

The five stood and immediately traversed the bridge, arriving at the main turbolift seconds later.

A few minutes later, the away-team of five had been beamed to the Anzar. It seemed that the ceiling of the vessel had been almost entirely brought to the floor, as the five noticed upon arrival that their path in any direction was obscured by pipes and large pieces of metallic wreckage. Immediately upon arriving, Data and Dr. Crusher drew their tricorders and began scanning.

"Geordi, I believe we should begin with the section of this vessel which has sustained the greatest amount of damage," Data said.

"Agreed,"

The two set off without another word, while Dr. Crusher continued scanning.

"Three lifesigns this way," she said indicating with her posture a certain direction. "One of the lifesigns is very faint."

Crusher, Riker, and Troi maneuvered with great difficulty through the obscured corridors which were full of huge pieces of metallic mass. Occasionally they would have to climb over a piece of debris in order to continue. Suddenly the tone of the beeping of Dr. Crusher's tricorder became higher, coupled with a second sound, a high-pitched wail.

"The First lifesign is not far, about five meters ahead," Crusher said.

"Is that wailing an infant?" asked Riker.

"Yes," confirmed Troi who now appeared to be deep in thought, her face screwed up in concentration. "The others are very, _very_ worried about its welfare."

"Commander, the lifesigns are definitely human but…" Crusher began.

"But what?"

"I'm not sure if I can explain, I'm getting very odd readings."

"We'll have plenty of time to scan them later, Doctor," Riker said. "Right now we need to get them off of this ship, did you say that one of the lifesigns is faint?"

"Yes, not the nearest one though," Crusher replied. "The nearest one is only five meters ahead, the other two are about ten meters beyond that. Commander we have to get to the faint lifesign fast, I think he or she is dying."

Riker, Troi, and Crusher proceeded through the corridor. The Debris was extraordinarily thick.

"Hello!" came a faint female voice.

"Hello!" responded Commander Riker.

"I'm right here, please help me!" the voice pleaded. The voice was definitely that of a young woman, it bore an English Accent which sounded frightened but not panicked. It certainly gave an air of confusion as well as the speaker clearly had no clue where she was or what she was doing there.

"We're right here," called Commander Riker calmingly.

"Please don't' leave," called the voice in a quiet but uneasy voice.

"We won't leave you," responded Councilor Troi. "We're coming to you."

The mere six feet between the away team and the origin of the voice was made by the debris to seem like miles. In the silence, the high-pitched wailing continued. Something in this seemed to alarm the bearer of the voice greatly.

"Oh my God," said the voice slightly more panicked.

"It's okay," reassured Commander Riker. "We're coming to you."

"It's my daughter," the voice pleaded, now quite panicked. "My daughter, can you get to her, she's only a baby."

The voice was now crying openly, as Riker peered ahead into the dark corridor, he saw faint movement under a large piece of debris, a hand faced-down on the corridor floor. Following the arm attached to this hand, Riker could make out an arm, a shoulder and the head of a woman with very bushy hair whose color could not be made out in the darkness. The last three feet between Riker who was at the front of the team of three, and the survivor was devoid enough of debris to allow Riker to stand.

"Please," plead the crying woman. "My daughter and my husband, can you get to them, please help them."

"We will," Riker assured her. "Everything's going to be alright, do not panic."

The woman, whose face, Riker could now make out, could not have been older than twenty-five Her torso was pinned to the floor by what appeared to be a large piece of bulkhead. Her face was sweaty, bearing a few cuts; her eyes bore tears. Though her body was not crushed, she was quite unable to move. Upon arriving, Commander Riker took her outstretched hand reassuringly, when Dr. Crusher and Councilor Troi arrived, Crusher immediately began scanning her with her tricorder.

"I'm Commander William Riker of the Starship Enterprise."

The woman's face looked extremely confused by something in this statement, her face screwed up as though it took a minute for her to take in what was being said.

"Hermione Weasley," she said.

Dr. Crusher suddenly stopped scanning.

"She'll be alright," Crusher said. "She should even be able to move if we can get this debris off of her, but we _have_ to get to the other lifesigns, I'm beginning to lose the faint one."

"Oh God!" Hermione was starting to panic. "RON! RON CAN YOU HEAR ME! Please get to them Mr. Riker!"

"We will," Commander Riker assured her. "Dianna stay with her."

Dr. Crusher and Commander Riker pressed on through the wreckage which was mercifully lighter beyond Hermione's position. Finally they found the two remaining lifesigns, one of which was the source of the wailing, a human infant, not much more than a year old, resting in the arms of a shaking man who looked to be in his early twenties. Though the corridor was dark, Riker could tell that this man had rather long, fiery red hair, he was struggling to breath, and when he was able, his breath was very rapid. Immediately upon arrival, Dr. Crusher began scanning him, while Riker noticed that though the man was not pinned by any debris the floor was covered in blood; this man was bleeding to death.

"Cold," The man said quietly. "I'm very cold."

"That's because you're losing a lot of blood," Dr. Crusher said calmly while removing a hypospray from her medical kit. She placed the hypospray to his neck and pressed. Following the instrument's hissing noise Dr. Crusher resumed scanning him. "That will help with the cold."

While one of the man's arms cradled the wailing infant, the other was grasping his opposite side. Dr. Crusher stopped scanning for a second to remove the hand from it's place in order to discover than a whole chunk of the man's side was missing. This indeed was the source of all the blood.

"We've got to get him to sick bay," said Dr. Crusher with a definite since of urgency.

Commander Riker pressed his right arm to the communicator badge residing over his left breast.

"Riker to Enterprise."

There was no response

"Riker to Enterprise," he repeated but waited for a second before continuing. "The temporal interference must be interfering with our comm. link."

"We've got to get him out of here," Crusher said simply. Though she did not want to mention it in front of the dying man, Riker understood her perfectly.

"Take the infant, I'll see if I can carry him," Riker said. "We'll keep pressing forward as there is less debris in this direction."

"Agreed," said Crusher as she gently took the crying baby into her hands, which wailed all the more loudly.

It took all of his strength, but commander Riker was finally able to lift the dying man into his arms in order to carry him. Though the debris was lighter proceeding on than it would have been returning to Hermione and Councilor Troi, the journey was by no means easy. After a few meters, Crusher pressed her right hand to her communicator badge while cradling the infant in her left arm.

"Crusher to Enterprise."

A high-pitched static-like sound came back.

"At least that's an improvement," said Commander Riker. "Let's keep going."

After another few meters, Crusher again pressed her communicator.

"Crusher to Enterprise."

"_Enterpr… Here,"_ Came back a faint signal

"Let's keep moving, only a few meters more," said Riker who was now beginning to buckle under the stress of carrying the dying man.

Crusher again tried contacting the Enterprise

"_Picard here, go ahead Doctor,"_ Came back Captain Picard's voice.

"Captain we have two of the survivors with us," said Commander Riker. "Can you beam us directly to sick-bay in a moment, one of them is seriously wounded."

"_Yes Number One, your signal is strong, we can get a lock on you from there."_

"Captain wait a second," Riker said. "Doctor, please contact Geordi or Data."

"Crusher to Data."

"_This is Commander Data,"_

"Data, we need you and Geordi to get to the remaining lifesign," said Commander Riker. "Dr. Crusher and I have to return to the ship with two of the lifesigns."

"_Acknowledged,"_

Crusher again beeped her communicator.

"Crusher to Enterprise, four to beam directly to sickbay."

Data and Geordi were now fighting through the exact same debris conditions that Troi, Crusher, and Riker had started off contending against. After a few minutes of climbing through fallen obstacles, the two reached Troi and Hermione.

"Geordi, Data, this is Hermione Weasley," said Councilor Troi.

"Did they get to my husband and my baby?" asked Hermione in a panicked voice. "The cries have stopped."

"Commander Riker and Dr. Crusher have returned to the Enterprise with the other two survivors," said Data in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I'm sure we'll have time to explain later," Geordi began. "Right now we have to get this debris off of you, Data can you…"

Before Geordi could even ask, Data had removed what Hermione could not even budge under. Data discarded it behind their position, while Councillor Troi helped Hermione to her feet. Hermione made a confused, shocked look at Data while he drew his tricorder and scanned in the direction Dr. Crusher and Riker had headed to find Hermione's husband and daughter.

"There is less debris in this direction," he said. "I believe it will be easier to cross."

The four walked—Hermione aided along by Councilor Troi—until they found a place from which they could contact the Enterprise. From there, Councilor Troi and Hermione—much to Hermione's astonishment—were transported back to the enterprise.


	2. Chapter 2: The Survivors

Voldemort's Enterprise Outline

Chapter Two: The Survivors

Hermione Weasley sobbed quietly while she watched Dr. Crusher treat her husband. As she watched, she held her now silent infant, cradling the baby gently in her arms, occasionally kissing it on the cheek. Councilor Troi waited with her, sharing her anxiety, trying to make her feel welcome and cared for. However for some reason, the more Troi tried to make Hermione feel as though she had a friend aboard the Enterprise, the less Hermione trusted her. Hermione eyed Councilor Troi with great suspicion. Troi had also noticed that she could no longer read Hermione's feelings, it seemed that Hermione had the ability to close her mind, which was quite odd seeing as how Hermione was completely human.

After a few minutes of anxious waiting, the door to sickbay opened and Captain Picard entered. Picard approached his guest with a respectful distance.

"I am Jean-Luc Picard, Captain of this vessel."

"Hermione Weasley," Hermione replied simply and nervously, casting a quick suspicious glance at councilor Troi before returning her gaze upon her husband who was still being treated by Dr. Crusher.

"Mrs. Weasley," Picard Began. "I have a few questions for you…"

"Captain," Interrupted Councilor Troi. "Perhaps we should wait until Dr. Crusher is finished treating Hermione's husband."

Picard nodded in resignation: "Yes of course."

Finally Dr. Crusher looked up from her patient to the three anxiously awaiting news.

"He's going to be fine," she said. "He's lost a lot of blood, but I've managed to close his wounds, and I'm certain he'll make a full recovery, I'd like to keep him here overnight so that he can rest."

Hermione nodded.

"Mrs. Weasley, I must ask, what were you doing on the Anzar?" Picard began. "It's not usual for human families to be traveling on Terellian Freighters."

"We're we on a ship?" she asked quite nervously.

Picard laughed somewhat nervously, completely unaware of how anyone could be as ignorant as Hermione was obviously pretending to be.

"Mrs. Weasley, of course you were on board a ship."

"Captain, I don't believe that Hermione knows anything about where she is or why she's here," said Councilor Troi.

Picard nodded, trusting his Ship's Councilor implicitly. If Troi did not necessarily suspect anything of mal-intent, neither did he.

"Mrs. Weasley, you are aboard the Starship Enterprise, traveling in the Alpha Zeta 14 Star Cluster, approximately two hundred and sixty light-years from Earth," Picard Clarified.

This was surprising, even shocking to Hermione who looked directly into Picard's eyes with an expression of utter confusion.

"What," she said with shock. "How is that possible?"

"Hermione," began Councilor Troi. "What year is it?"

"It's January, 2006…" Hermione began. "Impossible, you mean… we've…"

"By your calendar, for us it is the year 2363," said Picard somberly, as if he expected her not to take this well.

Hermione merely looked down to the child she cradled in her arms. It looked back up at her cooing slightly at the sight of its mother. She gave the faintest hint of a smile at the baby's sound. That hint, however, quickly faded as she looked back up at the Captain with misty eyes.

"Then there's no way of going back then?" asked Hermione.

"We're trying to calculate how exactly it is you got here," Picard clarified. "If there is a way, I can assure you we will make sure you get back home."

Hermione glanced at Ron whom Dr. Crusher had left to go into a glass office and type on what to her appeared to be a plastic computerized pad. As she strolled to this glass office, Hermione could have sworn that she gave Picard a significant glance.

"Captain, my husband and I have a life in England in our time," she said fighting tears. "We have friends, careers, family."

"I understand," said Picard. "We'll do all we can, in the meantime, Councilor Troi can show you and your child to your quarters."

Hermione spent a second silently taking in what Captain Picard was saying, before giving a resigned nod.

"Thank you Captain."

Hermione moved to stand directly beside her husband's beside.

"Ron," she said quietly; her husband's barely conscious head moved to acknowledge her. "I'm going to take Rosie to where we'll be staying. I'll be back to check on you."

Her husband nodded.

"I love you," he said, his voice was one of reassurance, even forgiveness.

"I love you."

Hermione brought her lips to his for a short peck, the look on her face was extremely grateful, while Ron gently rubbed his daughter's cheek affectionately. Hermione then made for the door in order to exit the sick-bay with Councilor Troi. While Hermione and Councilor Troi left sickbay to the Enterprise Corridors beyond, Captain Picard moved to stand at the doorway of Dr. Crusher's glass office.

"You wanted to see me Doctor?"

"Yes Jean-Luc," Dr. Crusher Began. "I've scanned our guests… well I'm not sure how to explain this, Hermione is empathic."

"Empathic?" Picard asked. "I thought you said they were human."

"Completely human," Crusher responded. "In fact perhaps too human."

"I don't understand."

"The average human being actively uses about five to ten percent of his or her brain, Ronald uses about twenty-six percent, and Hermione about thirty-one."

Picard paused for a second, taking this in.

"How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure," Crusher replied. "I'd love to find out though."

Hermione and Councilor Troi had engaged in a very long, very quiet, very uneasy walk through the corridors to residential apartments section of the ship. Hermione kept giving councilor Troi suspicious glances until finally she decided to break the silence.

"I know what you are."

Councilor Troi looked very shocked at this.

"How?"

"You've been using Legilimency against me," Hermione said threateningly. "I want to know why."

"I… I don't understand."

"Don't play ignorance with me, you're obviously a witch and you've been using Legilimency, reading my thoughts."

"Did you say… a witch?"

"Oh stop it!" Hermione was now on the verge of yelling, her baby obviously detected this as it began to cry. "You've been reading my thoughts! You'd only do that if you were trying to get information from us… I won't let you hurt us."

"Hermione, I don't want to hurt you…"

Before Councilor Troi could finish, Hermione produced, in the hand not cradling her child, what appeared to be a long wooden stick and aimed the tip of it threateningly at Councilor Troi. Councilor Troi was obviously confused at this gesture and clearly had no clue how a seemingly inoffensive piece of wood could be used defensively. Nonetheless she understood that Hermione's gesture was not a friendly one, and instinctively stepped back a few feet, raising her hands in an attempt to calm Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm empathic yes, but I don't read thoughts, I sense feelings," Troi said. "I was only doing so in order that I might find out if you're trustworthy, you have to understand it's a great risk bringing new people on board the ship, I Just…"

"Where is your wand?" Hermione interrupted, still holding the long stick threateningly at Councilor Troi.

"What"

"Where is your wand?"

"Mrs. Weasley, whatever that is I suggest that you put it away, I won't have violence aboard my ship," came the voice of Captain Picard who was now standing not two meters away.

"Captain, she's been reading my thoughts."

"Mrs. Weasley," began Captain Picard calmingly. "I understand how very threatening this must be, but please believe me when I say that none of us intends to harm you."

"Captain please," said Councilor Troi. "Hermione, I know you too possess empathic abilities, I'll open my thoughts to you so that you may know that I'm not trying to deceive you, or hurt you."

Hermione seemed shocked by this, it was an outright invitation for her to read someone else's thoughts. Though she still did not trust Councilor Troi or Captain Picard, she nonetheless brought herself to ask…

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

With hesitation, Hermione raised her wand to where the tip was aimed at Councilor Troi's head.

"_Legilimens_," she quietly said.

Councilor Troi gave a few quiet gasps of discomfort, even putting her hand to her head, before Hermione lowered her wand and the discomfort stopped.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione. "I know it can be somewhat uncomfortable, even at worst quite painful, I tried to make it as painless as I could."

When she regained herself, Councilor Troi looked quite impressed.

"Hermione, I'm not human, I'm half-betazoid, my people are telepathic, but I've never met someone with the ability to delve that deep into another's thoughts."

"I have to maintain eye-contact when I do it though," Hermione corrected. "I felt you reading my mind when you couldn't even see me."

Hermione pocketed her wand and kissed her crying baby on the cheek. She then took the hand that had been holding her wand and rubbing her baby's other cheek gently. As if magically reassured by the presence of her mother, the baby suddenly stopped crying.

"Ronald can't do that," Hermione said after the baby had stopped. "He can't calm Rose down like I can; I've just always been able to. You trusted me enough to let me see you're thoughts, now have mine."

"I can't always read specific thoughts, only feelings," Councilor Troi corrected. "Only I do believe that you are trustworthy."

Hermione now looked at Councilor Troi with a great deal of trust, in fact she almost ignored the Captain.

"Are you really from another world?" Hermione asked Councilor Troi.

"I'm half human, my father was a Human, my mother is a Betazoid."

"Well Mrs. Weasley," Captain Picard interrupted. "Shall we show you to your quarters, where you'll excuse me if I have several questions."

While Hermione, Captain Picard, and Councilor Troi completed the journey to the residential apartments, Data, Geordi LaForge, and Commander Riker were in engineering, reviewing the information, Geordi and data had gathered.

"By searching the Anzar's log, Geordi and I were able to ascertain what happened to the Anzar before its life support systems failed," Data began. "It seems that our original theory was correct, a buildup of neutrino emissions in the Alpha-Zeta 14b star caused an explosion and a level 2 shockwave, which hit the ship causing massive amounts of damage."

"But here's the interesting part," LaForge continued. "At the exact second the temporal shockwave hit the Anzar, it opened a kind of spatial-temporal rift which somehow brought the Weasleys to our century."

"Is it possible to recreate a rift of this kind in order to send the Weasleys back where they came from?" Riker asked.

"Unknown Commander," Data Responded.

"We're still not sure how the shockwave opened the rift in the first place, let alone if it can be recreated," Geordi said.

"What about the star's stability," asked Commander Riker. "Is it possible for a similar shockwave to occur again and threaten the Enterprise?"

"Theoretically possible sir," Data said. "But highly unlikely."


	3. Chapter 3: The Hidden Society

Voldemort's Enterprise

Chapter Three: The Hidden Society

Hermione found her quarters more than agreeable, especially the food replicators which she immediately used—after being shown how by Councilor Troi—to replicate milk for her daughter. Captain Picard waited until she was sitting comfortably on one of her quarters' seats, feeding her daughter the replicated milk, before beginning his query.

"I usually nurse my daughter in the traditional way," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "However I find that to be a bit of a private matter, so you'll excuse me if I settle for bottled milk."

"Mrs. Weasley, I don't mind telling you that you're unlike any passenger I've ever met," Captain Picard began. "In fact you're quite unlike any human person I've ever met."

"I see the statute of secrecy is still in effect," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry."

Hermione grinned slightly, fixing her gaze upon her daughter. Her eyes bore immense joy as she watched the infant Rose happily drink the milk she fed her.

"Captain, I know that you want more information about us," she said. "It's only natural, but I must ask you not to inquire further. Suffice it to say that there are more humans like me, and that we prefer a certain sense of secrecy."

"Mrs. Weasley, if you do not wish to tell me any more, I will not press you. However, any information may be vital to finding a way to send you back."

Hermione still looked happily at the infant she was feeding, after she removed the half-empty bottle from the baby's mouth, it baby cooed happily. Hermione gave a brief, ecstatic smile.

"Oh you are a happy little girl aren't you," Hermione laughingly said to her now quite content daughter. Hermione then returned her gaze to Captain Picard. "Captain, I must have your confidence; that you don't know about us, means that the International Statute of Secrecy is still in effect in your time."

"The international statute of Secrecy?"

"If I tell you anything about our society, and the British Ministry of Magic in either your time or mine, gets word of it, I could be arrested, we take this matter _very _seriously."

"I understand," Captain Picard said with resignation. "Although I must confess that I'm quite tempted by the possibility to learn more about you, I will keep your confidence, sharing this only with those who are working to get you home."

"Captain, can you order them to keep silent about this?"

"I can, I will not even note it in the ship's log," Picard assured her. "This will be completely off the record."

Hermione stared at Picard for a moment, until finally his eyes convinced her of his trustworthiness. She nodded and began…

"Captain, this may seem like a stupid question, but have you ever read the Brothers Grimm?"

"What?" responded Picard looking somewhat dumbfounded.

"Or any old fairy tales about magic, witchcraft, wands, or strange creatures?" Hermione continued.

"Children's stories," Picard said.

Hermione grinned in a slight suppressed laugh.

"Not stories, remnants."

"I don't understand."

"At one point in time, Wizards and Muggles… Muggles being people who can't do magic… lived… well not together exactly, but not as separate as they do now. As time moved on, Muggles became fearful of our power; persecution ensued and a few good wizards who didn't want a muggle-wizard war, the result of which would have been muggle enslavement, passed the International Statute of Secrecy, since then our society has been completely underground.

"The sources of these muggle stories and legends are remnants of the time when Muggles knew about us. Since then, however, we've used a complicated series of memory charms to keep muggles unaware of us. In fact to be strict to the letter of the law I'd have to put you both under memory charms, the fact that I'm not going to is certainly a testament of how much I trust you, though I can't understand why just yet. Though I have had to perform memory charms in the past I don't like to, it's a nasty thing to do to a person actually.

"The only muggles who do know about us are people like my parents, whose children have magical talent. Beyond that you'd be hard-pressed to find anyone else who'd know about us."

Captain Picard and Councilor Troi sat transfixed at Hermione who still looked down smilingly at her daughter.

"It really is amazing isn't it," Hermione said. "In spite of all of the wonderful magic I can do, the most incredible thing I've ever done is bring this little girl into the world."

Councilor Troi smiled slightly; Captain Picard was still at a loss for words, after a few seconds of silence, by which time Hermione had moved her gaze back to the Captain, Picard spoke with a slight smile on his face…

"When I was boy I used to read fairy tales about magic wands, and dark sorcerers, but never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine that they would be real."

Hermione smiled before she continued…

"Neither did I when I first got my letter of acceptance to Wizard School," she said. "I was eleven."

"Mrs. Weasley, we need to know where you were just before you found yourself in our time."

Hermione's smile fainted, she looked back down at her daughter, her eyes bore no joy, rather regret, coupled with a deep attachment to her daughter.

"Is there anyone you fear, Captain?" She asked. "I mean truly fear above all, so much so that the very act of saying his or her name requires courage?"

"There are things that I fear," Picard responded.

"I was just a teenager, still in school, when he came back," Hermione began, still staring at her daughter. "Probably the most horrible, dreadful, evil sorcerer my world had ever known. We really were afraid of saying his name… Lord Voldemort. His own followers were too afraid to say his name."

She paused looking for words to continue, tears were now welding in her eyes.

"The things he did… things you wouldn't believe, cruel dreadful things. So many people who dared to oppose him were killed, or… or worse. His followers hated people like me, who were of muggle descent, called us mudbloods… means dirty blood. His followers tortured me; until you've looked into his face, or have been surrounded by his followers, or have had to face the cruciatus curse, you don't know fear."

Councilor Troi's expression was one of intense understanding. She was experiencing Hermione's feelings, feelings of fear, regret, memories of extreme pain.

"When I was eighteen, he was finally defeated and killed, but some of his followers escaped. They knew there was no way to bring him back but they wanted revenge on the boy who finally killed him, a boy who had been my best friend throughout school, Harry Potter. They… They took my family and I… in the middle of the night… took us from our home to a department at the ministry of magic to lure Harry there to help us."

Hermione broke down, unable to continue. Councilor Troi arose from her seat and moved to sit next to Hermione, placing her arm around her. Hermione finally regained her composure.

"They tortured us," she began in tears. "All of us, they only spent a little time on me, but they made me watch as they tortured Ronald for what must have been hours. And then…"

She was now on the verge of breaking down again, she was looking intently at her daughter.

"Th… th… they… t-t-tortured my baby," she lost her composure, she couldn't continue, Councilor Troi held her tight, but she couldn't continue, her crying was beyond mere sobs. It continued for several minutes before she could regain herself in order to speak. "I don't know how we got here, but right when they… when they started… on Rose, I suddenly found myself underneath a large pile of debris aboard that other ship.

"I could hear Rose crying, how she survived the c-c-cruciatus c-curse is (sniff) b-beyond me. Ron told me that he'd gotten to her, but that he'd splinched and was losing blood."

"Splinched?" asked Picard.

"There's a particular skill that wizards and witches have called aperation, whereby we can sort of transfer ourselves from one particular place to another instantaneously. Sometimes if a wizard isn't concentrating properly, he can leave a part of him or herself behind, we call this splinching, hence the piece of Ron's side that was missing."

"So you have no idea what happened that transferred you here?" Picard asked.

Hermione shook her head, her tears still drew traces on her face as she looked lovingly into her now quite content daughter.

"_Bridge to Captain Picard,"_ came Lt. Worf's voice over the intercom.

"Picard here."

"_Sir, we're detecting a large concentration of neutrino emissions forming in the Alpha-Zeta 14b star, Commander Data believes an explosion similar to that which damaged the Anzar is imminent."_

"Go to yellow alert Mr. Worf, I'm on my way."

"_Aye sir."_

Picard stood up and made for the door leading to the corridors beyond, before reaching the door, he turned to Hermione one last time.

"Mrs. Weasley I must ask that if you remember anything else that you inform myself or Councilor Troi, we can assure you that it will be held in the strictest confidence."

Picard then exited the room. As he walked at a quickened pace toward the nearest turbolift to the bridge, he heard a voice stop him.

"Captain!"

Councilor Troi was walking at an even quicker pace to catch him.

"Captain there's something that you should know," she began. "Hermione is still hiding something from us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure if it's vital to our investigation of how to return her family to their own time."

"She may not want them to return to their own time though, given what they left."

"I don't think that's the case sir," Troi stated. "I think it's more something that she regrets too much to be able to admit."

Picard nodded quickly, "keep trying to get this information from her, it could prove vital."

Picard then turned and quickly made his way for the nearest turbolift. Immediately after the doors to the turbolift he had been riding opened, he barked: "report," as he walked onto the bridge, and made his way to the Captain's chair.

"Data thinks we're about to witness a neutrino explosion, sir," Riker said.

"Neutrino concentrations in the hemisphere of the star nearest our vessel are closing upon the level at which the shockwave which damaged the Anzar was caused, Captain," Data said.

"Mr. Crusher, stand by full impulse," Picard ordered. "Mr. Data commence scans of this phenomenon, we'll want to learn as much about it as we can."

"Aye sir."

"Neutrino explosion in progress," Worf said.

"On screen," Ordered Picard.

A large fiery explosion erupted from the red star, causing what appeared to be a circle which was constantly increasing in size to bare down upon the Enterprise.

"Mr. Crusher, full impulse; take us to a safe location," Riker ordered.

"Aye sir," said Wesley Crusher; his face, however, quickly became more alarmed as his fingers traversed his computer console. "Sir, the helm is not responding."

"What?"

"_Engineering to Bridge,"_ Came Geordi LaForge's voice. _"Something is draining our power to the impulse engines."_

"Shockwave impact in thirty seconds captain," said Data.

"Mr. LaForge, divert power from whatever source you need to the engines," said Picard with a strong since of urgency in his voice.

"_I can't, Captain, something's damaged the engine power relays."_

"Impact in twenty seconds, Captain," said Data

"Red Alert!" said Commander Riker.

Blinking Red lights started to go off, accompanied by loud repetitious sirens emanating from klaxons all over the bridge.

"Mr. Worf divert all power to the shields," Picard ordered.

"Aye sir," said Worf who began keying on his computer console. "Shields holding at one hundred percent."

"Impact in ten seconds, Captain," came Data's voice again.

"All hands brace for impact!" barked Commander Riker.

A few seconds later strong vibrations shot through the ship, accompanied by sparks flying from the computer panels behind Worf. The lights on the bridge dimmed significantly. Worf was knocked off his feet, Wesley Crusher was unable to remain in his seat and fell onto the bridge floor. Data managed to hold to his console and remain in his seat as did Commander Riker and Captain Picard. By the time the vibrations stopped, the lights had returned to their original setting.

"Damage report," said Captain Picard

"Shields failed the moment the wave hit them, our hull took most of the damage," Worf responded after standing back up and resuming his station behind the Captain's chair.

"Captain, our hull integrity is much greater than that of the Anzar," Data Began. "Main Power is still functioning, hull integrity still at ninety-three percent."

"Bridge to Engineering, Mr. LaForge how long before you can restore the shields and engines?" Picard asked.

"_I can get the shields back up in a matter of minutes, Engines will take a bit longer."_

"How long?"

"_Captain I have to find out what's wrong with the power relays first, that could take days."_

"You don't have days Mr. LaForge, if an explosion of this nature occurs again we'll need to be able to take evasive actions."

"_I'm on it Captain."_

Picard then turned to face Commander Data's station.

"Mr. Data, do you have any new information from your scans?"

Data spent a second keying the buttons on his console before responding.

"Captain, the wave certainly contained residue of neutrino emissions, when it hit the vessel, these emissions concentrated on main engineering. I believe their attractions to that section of our vessel is what was causing interruptions in the power relays."

"Makes sense, all that dilithium energy would attract neutrino emissions," said Commander Riker.

"The emissions' concentration in the star was located in the star's hemisphere closest to the Enterprise, Captain," Data said. "It is possible that our engine's energy concentrations caused the explosion, sir."

"_LaForge to bridge!_"

"Go ahead, Mr. LaForge," said Picard.

"_I'm not sure how to say this Captain… but we… we have a guest in main engineering."_

"A guest?"

"_Someone whose just arrived, I'd say he got here the same way the Weasleys did."_

"We did find the Weasleys near the Engineering section of the Anzar, this would add evidence to our hypothesis, Captain." said Data.

Picard Nodded to data and resumed talking into seeming thin air.

"Mr. LaForge, take our guest to sickbay I'll meet him there."


	4. Chapter 4: Lord Voldemort

Voldemort's Enterprise

Chapter Four: Lord Voldemort

Lieutenant Commander Geordi LaForge escorted the Enterprise's new guest—who appeared to be uninjured—to sickbay, where Dr. Crusher immediately bade him to sit upon one of the sick-bay beds while she examined him. He was quite possibly the most peculiar looking human she had ever met, his skin looked extremely pale, his facial features disfigured. His eyes bore streaks of red, while what would have been his nose seemed to be taken up by two snake-like slits. He did not seem frightened as the enterprise's previous guests, but rather curious at his surroundings. He took in everything he passed with looks that bore his being impressed.

As Dr. Crusher examined him, his attention was transfixed on the instruments she used, and he wasted no time questioning her about them.

"This is a medical tricorder," she told him. "It allows me to scan your bodily fitness."

"And this is a hospital then?" asked the man in an unusually cold, high-pitched voice.

"In a manner of speaking," said Dr. Crusher. "It's a sickbay."

"Does it serve this entire vessel?"

"Yes… I see you realize that you're on a ship, we know you came from a different time, that you figured out where you are so quickly is quite impressive mister…"

The man looked deep in concentration for a moment, something about Dr. Crusher's inquiry about his name seemed to have momentarily stumped him.

"Lucius," he said as he quickly regained his composure. "Just Lucius my dear Doctor."

At that moment, from the other side of sickbay, Ronald Weasley, who had been on his side facing the other way, slowly turned to face the conversation between the new arrival and Dr. Crusher. What he saw made his insides perform a back-flip. The man who sat calmly on the sick-bay bed, being examined by Dr. Crusher set a wave of fear that made his entire body seize, his thoughts told him to quickly turn to face away from the man, but he was frozen solid, and for one intensely fearful second, the man's eyes caught his and gave a look of surprised recognition.

"I figured out that I was on board a vessel, when the black man with the curious eye piece identified the man on the radio as Captain," The man said calmly.

"That wasn't radio he was speaking on, our intercom doesn't work that way," said Dr. Crusher.

Ronald was still frozen with fear, looking directly at the man; again the man's eyes caught Ron and the faintest hint of a smile grazed his lips momentarily.

"How does your intercom work, if you don't mind me asking dear Doctor."

Dr. Crusher appeared charmed at being referred to as "dear Doctor," but at that moment the door to sickbay opened, and Captain Picard entered, followed by Councilor Troi.

"I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard, commanding this vessel, the USS Enterprise."

The man nodded congenially: "My name is Lucius, Captain."

"I need to ask you a few questions about your arrival, Mr. Lucius."

"Ah yes Captain, I'm afraid my arrival is just as puzzling to me as it is to you, I was walking along in a… well a certain corridor, when I found myself onboard this ship in what was I believe to be your engineering section."

"Mr. Lucius, this may come as a surprise to you, but I know about… _your world_," said Captain Picard said at a whisper.

"Do you," replied the man looking somewhat puzzled. For a second his eyes again caught the petrified Ronald Weasley, and gave a look of understanding.

"I've sworn myself, and those members of my crew who also know about it to secrecy, and let me assure you that you can trust us implicitly."

"I know I can Captain," said the man whose gaze suddenly turned to Councilor Troi. "Lor… Lucius always knows."

Captain Picard and Councilor Troi exchanged significant looks. Troi's bore and expression of great reticence, and she was undoubtedly signaling Captain Picard that this man was not as trustworthy as the previous two.

"If you would like to retreat to a more private environment to discuss this matter, the Councilor and I can show you to your quarters," Picard said. "That is if the Doctor deems you uninjured."

"He seems fine, Captain, no damage whatsoever," Dr. Crusher broke in.

"Very well, Captain," said the man as he stood up. "You may show me to my quarters."

The man, joined by Captain Picard and Councilor Troi exited the Sick-bay, leaving Ronald Weasley in his terror. Yet a new thought came to him following the three's departure. The man he had feared all his life had arrived onboard the vessel on which he and his family were being taken care of, and the only one who knew about it was him. It was therefore that the only one who could do anything about it was him.

"Doctor!" he called loudly. "Doctor, Please!"

"Yes Mr. Weasley, I was going to come over there and ask you something about our new guest, my scans reveal…"

"That man, Doctor you can't let that man on this ship!" Ronald said frantically. "You have to do something, quickly, he's very dangerous."

Without a moment's hesitation, Dr. Crusher pressed the communicator badge above her left breast.

"Crusher to Picard, are you alright?"

"_Yes Doctor, why?"_

"Is there any way that you can return to sickbay Captain with Mr. Lucius, it's urgent."

There was a moment of hesitation.

"_Doctor is there any chance that this can wait?_"

"I'm afraid not Captain."

"_On our way, Picard out._"

Dr. Crusher turned her attention back to Ronald who was now standing and producing a long, wooden stick similar to the one with which Hermione held Councilor Troi at bay.

"I don't know if what you say about him is true," said Dr. Crusher as Ronald was now half-way to the doors. "But it's better that we find out here than allow him to travel the ship, in case you _are_ right. But I was going to ask you about something concerning him. My scans show that he too is empathic, that uses about as much of his brain as you do Mr. Weasley, and that there is an enormous energy field surrounding him."

"Doctor, I really can't explain right now," Ronald said as he exited sickbay, an alarmed Dr. Crusher followed close behind.

"Mr. Weasley, you can't leave sickbay!"

By the time the two of them found themselves back into the corridors beyond, The man, Captain Picard, and Councilor Troi were only meters away. Ronald's wand was in his right hand which was resting at his side. He seemed to be struggling to overcome the nervousness which had previously held him at bay while he was in bed.

"So, it's you," said the man calmly, his voice now seemingly higher in pitch, while his eyes were almost solid red. "Ronald Weasley, I knew there must have been some reason the Captain knew about our world. Been doing a little violating of the international statute of secrecy lately eh?"

"I won't let you harm these people," Ronald said trying as hard as he could to sound brave.

"Who says I want to harm these people?"

"Excuse me, Mr. Weasley," interrupted Captain Picard. "But either tell me what the hell is going on or put that damn thing away!"

Ronald summoned all of his courage in order to explain, he knew he have to use the dreaded name of the man who now stood calmly, not more than three meters feet from him.

"Captain, this man is a criminal," Ronald said, his voice shaking with fear. "He tried to take over our world in my time, he's responsible for hundreds, if not, thousands of deaths. His name is vol…"

Ronald's courage at this point seemed to fail him. The man's eyes now burned with rage.

"How _dare _you say…" The man paused in mid sentence. "How dare you accuse me of being that… that… _him_."

"You can't fool them, Voldemort."

Captain Picard, Councilor Troi, and Voldemort turned to look behind them. Standing with her wand drawn in her right hand, and her daughter cradled in her left, was Hermione Weasley.

"These muggles are unlike any you have ever encountered."

"Captain, Ronald and Hermione are telling the truth, this is Voldemort," said Councilor Troi.

"And how do you know that _Muggle_?" asked the man intensely.

"I'm not a muggle, I'm an empathy, I can tell when someone is lying to me."

Captain Picard immediately pressed his communicator badge.

"This is Captain Picard, security team to sick-bay corridor."

"That won't help you Captain," said the man, who clearly knew that his cover was finally blown. "Your technology, though impressive, is no match for the power of Lord Voldemort."

"_EXPELLIARMUS!"_ came Ronald's voice, followed by red sparks hurled at Voldemort, but with a silent wave of his wand, Voldemort sent the said red sparks hurling back to Ronald, they hit him square in the chest, knocking him to the floor.

"_Stupefy!"_ Shouted Hermione, Voldemort blocked this curse just as easily with the silent conjuring of a shield charm.

As Ronald struggled to regain himself, six men—with phasers in hand—approached from behind his position. The leading man immediately fired at Voldemort, who managed to block the phased energy easily with another shield charm. Once the man withdrew his fire, Voldemort took down his shield charm, and began to wave his wand for another curse…

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

A green jet of light erupted from Voldemort's wand, connecting with the chest of the leading security officer, who immediately fell to the floor. Dr. Crusher rushed to this man's aid, while Captain Picard and Councilor Troi quickly moved away from Voldemort to take station by Hermione. Another security officer quickly aimed his phaser at Voldemort while Hermione began to wave her wand for a curse; the Phaser immediately flew out of the hand of the security officer who bore it, and into the hand of Voldemort's which was not bearing a wand, Voldemort quickly turned to face Hermione, Captain Picard, and Councilor Troi, and Immediately fired the phaser, hitting Hermione in the stomach—narrowly missing Rose—before she could complete her curse.

As Hermione fell to the floor, Rose dropped from her grasp, hitting the floor on her own bottom, causing her to erupt in terrible shrieking and wailing.

"Hermione!" shouted Ron who, just as he appeared to be on the opposite side of Voldemort from Hermione, Captain Picard, and Councilor Troi, he suddenly reappeared right by his now downed wife's side, while Councilor Troi picked up Rose. Captain Picard suddenly knelt beside Ronald and Hermione, placing his had firmly on each of their shoulders.

Voldemort turned to face the security officers, who were now bearing down on him, leaving behind their fallen comrade whom Dr. Crusher was frantically, but curiously examining. With a complicated wave of his wand, Voldemort sent huge jets of flames engulfing each of the security officers advancing on him. The flames did not quite reach Dr. Crusher, but she immediately backed away from the burning officers, now writhing in pain.

"Computer, activate Emergency Force-field, sick-bay corridor section alpha!" shouted Dr. Crusher.

The air that separated Voldemort from the burning officers seemed to phase into a bluish screen for a moment, as a force-field was activated between them.

"_Fire Suppression system activated,"_ came the computer's voice as streams of what appeared to be the same material used in fire-extinguishers shot from jets in the ceiling behind the force-field, and onto the burning officers, while Dr. Crusher hurled herself into the smoky substance to treat the injured men.

Voldemort had already turned to Captain Picard and was slowly baring down upon him.

"As you can see captain, you are no match for me, but Lord Voldemort is merciful, if you surrender I will spare your lives."

Captain Picard again pressed his communicator but quickly returned his hand to firmly grasp the shoulder of the downed but conscious Hermione.

"Mr. Data quickly lock onto mine and Councilor Troi's signals, and engage emergency transport to the bridge."

"Aye sir," came Data's voice as Ronald's Hermione's, Captain Picard's and Councilor Troi's vision of the corridor become blurred by what looked like buzzing snowy air. Relief came over Captain Picard as the Enterprise bridge suddenly materialized before him. Upon seeing the downed Hermione, Data leapt from his console at the front of the bridge and produced a tricorder with which to scan Hermione.

"Mr. Worf, Security alert, damage control teams to sick-bay, _find that man!_" Barked Captain Picard.

"Aye sir."

"Computer, activate security force-fields between decks one and two, seal off the bridge, observation lounge, and Captain's ready-room from the rest of the ship!" Picard also ordered as he sat down in his chair.

"_Security force field now blocking decks one and two_." came the computer's voice.

"Captain, Mrs. Weasley has suffered third-degree burns on the outer layers of skin of the left side of her abdominal torso," Data reported. "But as the weapon was set to stun, I am detecting no permanent significant damage."

"Thank God," Ronald visibly sighed, after which he leaned forward to kiss his wife on the cheek.

"Good, now Mrs. Weasley will you please quiet that infant, we need to concentrate!" Picard ordered.

As Hermione stood, helped by her husband, Councilor Troi handed her daughter to her; Rose Weasley was able to calm down in a matter of seconds.

"Captain I cannot find him," reported Worf in frustration.

"_LaForge to Bridge, I need a secur…_" Geordi's voice seemed to cut out as suddenly as it began.

"Engineering to Bridge," Commander Riker barked. After a second with no response… "Geordi can you hear me?"

Suddenly the lights on the bridge began to dim, a sound like fading music occurred signally a massive power-drain. Data quickly retook his seat and reported…

"Captain, main power is being rerouted through main engineering. I am attempting to lock the computer with a fractal encryption code." Data punched the keys on his computer console for a few seconds before turning on the swivel of his chair to face Picard. "Captain, I am unable to lock out the main computer, the energy our adversary is now using in the Engineering relays is not the normal electrical energy used to power the computer."

A new voice suddenly came over the intercom.

"_Captain, this is Lord Voldemort speaking, I am impressed at how far Muggles have come since my century. As you no doubt know by now, your ship is mine. Together with my magic and your technology, it is not only the world we shall conquer, but the universe. Join me, and you will be treated well; refuse, and I will destroy your, ship the choice is yours."_


End file.
